Oliver the Demon Slayer?
by ClockwiseBlossom
Summary: Story is much sillier than the title may suggest. Oliver's curiosity gets the best of him and he unleashes a troublesome demon from its prison...quite a bit of chaos ensues afterwards!


**A/N:**

**Oliver was released yesterday! Yay! ^^**

**11/18— Re edited the entire story!**

* * *

><p>Big Al and Oliver were sitting in the living room one sunny Saturday morning enjoying a "friendly" video gaming session.<p>

"This is what you get for doubting your old man!" Al teased pushing the boy playfully with his large right arm. Oliver ended up falling over from what his Dad had miscalculated as a light tap.

"Papa!" Oliver whined rubbing his own arm. His pout grew more upon seeing his Dad's virtual race car go flying across the finish line.

"Geeze Olly, we need to get more meat on ya!" He laughed ruffling the boy's hair roughly.

"Yeah, yeah. I want a rematch now!"

_CLANK!_

Both guys jumped in fright. The loud ruckus coming from the kitchen continued on with Sweet Ann screaming, "Dang it! I don't have time for this!"

"Think maybe we should go check on Mum?" Oliver asked. Before Al could answer, a very LOUD noise erupted from the other room and was followed by something very large being slammed onto the ground. Big Al gulped. Sweet Ann entered the living room looking exasperated.

"I can't be late, I can't be late! Al, I'm going to need you to fix the sink! Bye boys, love ya!" She quickly ran over to them, gave each a kiss on the forehead, and flew out the door.

"Ok…?" Al responded softly after the front door was slammed, "I'm not going to lie, I am afraid to see what Ann did in there."

"I'm not!" Oliver jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen. His gasp made Al shiver. "Mum ripped the entire sink out of the wall!"

"Yeah, THAT was what I was afraid of," the older man brought a large palm to his forehead.

Oliver giggled, "You would think stuff around the house would know better than to malfunction when mum's in a rush!"

"I wonder what the sink could have possibly done to deserve such a fate," Al finally walked into the room and got down to his knees to observe what was left of the sink. "Ok Olly?"

"Yes?"

"Go fetch me my toolkit from the garage."

"On it!" Oliver ran through the front door and outside into the bright sunlight. He stopped for a second to enjoy the fresh air. James, Oliver's pet goldfinch, started tweeting at him from somewhere in the tall oak positioned right in front of the house. The young teen waved up at the bird before making his way into the garage. It was incredibly messy. How was he supposed to find anything? With a sigh, Oliver started digging through all the junk. He didn't want to let his dad down! James flew into the small building and landed on one of the high shelves. He turned his head and started chirping frantically.

"What is it? Do you see Papa's tool kit?" Oliver asked curiously. The goldfinch hopped over to the object he was tweeting about and pushed it off the edge with Oliver catching it in mid air. He viewed the extremely shiny gold object curiously. It was in the shape of a perfect cube and a closer examination revealed there were several little lines running all along it. Many parts of it looked as if it could be removed from the rest. Oliver attempted at opening one side and managed to get it to slide a little.

"Teeh hee!" A creepy feminine sounding voice giggled from inside the box. Oliver quickly re-tightened it.

"A haunted box?" The boy squeaked. Well, being in a family full of monsters…this really shouldn't surprise him that much. "I gotta ask Papa about this!"

…

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?" Al roared angrily the second he saw the gold box in his son's hand.

Oliver shook a bit from the thunderous voice, "In-in the garage! I was going to ask you about it beca—,"

"Curses, how could I have been so careless and put it in there?" he snatched the box from Oliver's trembling hands. "This right here is very dangerous! The neighborhood had been thrown into total chaos and that is not something I want you to have to deal with. So forget ever seeing this thing!"

"But Papa, can't you tell me more about what it did? Please?"

"NO! You already know too much! It'd be a good idea for ya to go outside and play with your friends for awhile."

"But-,"

"OUT!"

Oliver didn't need to be told again.

…

"Awww James, I don't understand why Papa doesn't want me to know more about that box!" Oliver ranted to the finch while walking down the street. James perched himself on top of the boy's hat and maneuvered his wings like that of a person shrugging their shoulders. "Well, if this chaos affected the whole neighborhood, then someone else must know about it! And if it deals with the supernatural…Mister Gakupo would know! I hope he's home."

Lucky for Oliver, he had walked right in front of the man's home. He jogged across the front lawn and knocked on the door excitedly. Gakupo would tell him all about his epic adventures fighting enemies, crazed fans, and other worldly beings in the past. He was sure the man wouldn't mind telling him about an adventure dealing with that mysterious golden box!

"Good Afternoon Oliver! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gakupo greeted politely.

"Hi! I have a question to ask you sir! Would you happen to know about a mysterious golden box that has something contained within it that had caused a ton of chaos in the neighborhood?"

"A golden box-Oh! OH!" Gakupo's light blue eyes widened. "I remember very clearly the craziness that those troublesome demons had caused!"

"DEMONS?! I thought they were ghosts!"

"I assure you, they were demons."

"That definitely explains why Papa was so against telling me about what was in that box. Ok, so what else happened?"

"Wait, did you just say your father did not wish to inform you about the contents of that imprisoning device?"

"…um, yes?"

"Then I am afraid I can not either."

"But why?"

"I would not like to go against your Father young one. I'm sure whatever reasoning he has to not tell you must be a good one."

"But that's not fair! Why can't I know?"

"Some things are just better being left a mystery," Gakupo bowed. "Have a good day Oliver." And he disappeared back into the house, leaving the teen to stare at his closed front door.

"I was so sure Mister Gakupo would tell me!" Oliver pouted, crossing his arms. He continued thinking until a new idea stuck. "Hey, chaos…isn't that the Kagamine's middle name? If something else caused the trouble, I'm sure they would know about it and not care about my Papa not telling me! Let's go James!"

…

"Hmmm? Oh hi Oliver!" Kaito, with a popsicle in his mouth, greeted upon opening the front door.

"Hello Mister Kaito! I was wondering if Rin and Len were here?"

Kaito removed the frozen treat from his mouth and answered, "Yeah, Len's up in his room and Rin is—,"

"Right here, hi Olly!" She ran over and gave him a light hug. "You came just in time, I was getting so bored!"

"Oh?" Oliver replied, cheeks a light pink.

"Yes, come with me!" She grabbed his wrist and led him upstairs into her room.

"Ah, um Rin? I wanted to ask you something," Oliver began while the girl rummaged through her closet.

"Fire away!" Rin answered bringing out a wedding dress and matching veil.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Wha-what's with the wedding stuff?"

"It's what you are about to try on!" She sang in reply.

"You do?!"

"Yup!" She giggled pushing the clothes into his arms. "After you put it on, I promise to answer all your questions!"

That's all the motivation Oliver needed. James flew over to sit atop Rin's dresser while his friend disappeared into her bathroom.

"Dawww, you are so cute!" Rin cooed gently petting the bird. She played around with James until Oliver came out in the wedding dress. "Oh my goodness, you look better than I imagined!"

"I do?" Oliver took a look at himself in the dresser mirror. He looked so silly, where did she find the cute in his current get up?

Rin started laughing more, "You said 'I do!' while wearing a bridal outfit!"

"Gah!" He quickly returned to facing her, "Anyway, I had some questions for you!"

"Oh yeah, fire away Olly!"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about some demons appearing in the neighborhood and causing a lot of chaos but then were trapped in a golden box?"

Rin tapped her index finger against her bottom lip, "Demons in the neighborhood eh? Why does that…sound so…familiar?"

"So you do know something!?"

"All I know is something crazy went down during Christmas…I think three Christmas's ago to be exact," Rin started pacing. "Come on, think! Ugh, why can't I remember? Olly? Do you still have the box? Maybe seeing it would help me remember."

"I don't but my papa does… but I have no idea where he might have taken it after I found it in the garage."

"Then we shall go snooping! Ah, it's been awhile since I've been snooping."

"I don't know, he was pretty angry when he first saw me with it and-,"

"Pfft, relax Olly! With my help, he won't have to know you saw it a second time. Now out, I have to change!" She pushed him into the hallway and locked her door behind him.

"Wait Rin? RIN! My clothes are still in there! Can't I change back first real quick?!" Oliver started knocking frantically.

"You alright?" Len asked exiting his room in a dark grey hoodie and black jeans. His eyebrow rose when he saw what Oliver was wearing, "Are you planning on running off and marrying my sister?"

"No, no, no, no! She just wanted me to wear this for some random reason!"

"Huh, I wonder if it's because of that one music video I did for Vanan'Ice. Guess she's taken a liking to guys in dresses."

"Rin likes me?" As soon as those words left his mouth, the atmosphere between him and Len suddenly changed.

"Now, now Oliver. Don't get ahead of yourself! I only said she likes seeing guys wearing dresses. Nothing about her liking _you_."

"R-right…," he was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the overprotective brother vibes coming from Rin's younger twin.

"Len! It's time to go, our ride's here!" Kaito yelled from downstairs.

He sighed, "I've got a photo shoot for VanaN'Ice to get too right now. But you? Don't cause any trouble for Rin or else you'll be in serious trouble with me!"

"I would never!"

"Good, later!" he quickly ran down the stairs to meet up with his band mate down below.

Oliver quietly stood alone in the hallway for a few more minutes before Rin came out wearing a pink sweat jacket with a white top underneath and a tawny colored skirt.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling in front of him.

"Is-is that what you normally wear to snoop?"

"Haha, you're so cute Olly! I'm wearing this to look as innocent as possible! No one would suspect little old me to be up to mischief!"

"Yeah, you definitely look…_innocent_," Oliver cleared his throat. "Could I change back now?"

"Mmmhmm!" Rin nodded and Oliver ran into her room, feeling very embarrassed. Yet, it wasn't because he was wearing a wedding dress…

...

"Hi Papa, I hope it's ok if I come back in the house now?" Oliver asked nervously.

Big Al's head shot out from the kitchen. "Well—," he hushed temporarily upon seeing Rin holding onto Oliver's arm. The older man grinned. "D'aww go on ahead but don't come in here, it's still a mess!"

"Thanks papa!"

"Thank you very much!" Rin echoed hugging Oliver's arm even tighter.

"No problem!" Once the two teens were out of ear shot, Al whispered under his breath with a smile, "Ah, young love…"

…

Rin waited until Al got back to busying himself with whatever he was doing in the kitchen before releasing Oliver's arm, "Phase one complete!"

"Yay?" Oliver murmured, face very pink.

"Now, where does your Dad usually hide important things?"

"He usually just puts stuff in either the garage or the attic until he can come up with a better place."

"Where did you find the box originally?"

"In the garage."

"Then it should be in the attic!"

"Maybe, if we're lucky."

"Then let's go and test our luck!"

"Um Rin? My papa won't allow me to take a girl upstairs without supervision."

"Why?!"

"Because! He thinks we're dating right now!"

She giggled, "Who says we aren't?"

"What?!"

"Kidding!" she took on a more serious tone, "Here's the new plan, I'll go up there and take a quick peek at the box. If your Dad comes in before I get back, just tell him I went to the bathroom ok? And keep him down here!"

"Got it!"

She winked at him and skipped away. Oliver exhaled rather loudly and collapsed to the floor. James flew on top of the coffee table and stared at the teen.

"What?" he asked the bird. James ruffled his wings a little. They had a mini staring eye contest until Big Al entered with a wide grin on his face. "Aaah! Oh hi Papa!"

"Hey kiddo! Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Rin's not my girlfriend!" Oliver blushed.

"Oh I see," Al teased. "Where'd she go?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Alright. Well the kitchen is clear now so if you two lovebirds wanted a snack you can go get some. But if you need me, I'll be in the study napping."

"We're not lovebirds!" Oliver yelled after his father, who was laughing. At least he was staying downstairs so Rin's search could go on uninterrupted. Then on top of that, napping? A sleeping Papa meant they could make as much noise as they wanted and the man wouldn't so much as stir. With that taken care of, a new concern swept over him. He turned to James. "We're not lovebirds right?"

Again, James ruffled his wings.

"You're no help!"

"I'm back!" Rin announced with both arms behind her back.

"Were you able to find it? My Papa's asleep so we've got free roam for at least three hours!"

"No need, I already found it! It was so easy; he had a note on it saying 'Hide better later' on a table at the need of the hallway," She explained as she sat down next to Oliver.

"Wow, that's Papa for you."

"It's time to crack this mystery! Does this thing open?"

"I found a way to kind of open it."

"Awesome, do it!" Rin grabbed his hand with one of her own, and used her other to place the box in his palm.

"Okay!" Taking the box, he pushed really hard in the direction he had earlier that day and a very loud giggle came from the box.

Rin jumped up, "I definitely know that laugh!"

"You should Rin!" The voice chided, "We were a team! You and I, at least until a bunch of meanies broke us up!"

"Wha—? How do you know her demon?" Oliver asked.

"Open this box and I will tell you!"

"Yes, open it!" A new, slightly more masculine sounding voice yelled out.

"No, I'm the only one leaving! You stay in here! Rin, only twist the first two compartments please!"

"No fair, I want out too!"

"Oh shush up, you're one of the meanies I was talking about!"

Oliver was confused and looked over at Rin. He could see conflict within her eyes.

"Please Rin, release me!" The demon pleaded. "I helped you when you wished for courage! Now help me with my wish for freedom! I promise to repay you and who ever else is with you well!"

Rin blushed. "My wish for courage…oh dear, I remember that! Oliver…please do what she had said to release her."

"And me!" The male voice called out.

"Ignore him!" The female voice cried.

Oliver bit his bottom lip and followed the directions the first demon had given. Right after, there was a loud click and a purple smoke filled the room.

"I AM FREE!" She yelled while materializing. The demon looked just like Rin! Except with a tail.

"A-Akuma Rin!" the real Rin screeched.

"Yay, you remember my name!" the girl cheered, her fangs glistening. She started swishing her long purple tail from side to side. "I've been so bored in that stupid little box, let's go have some fun! How does…," and suddenly her voice deepened and had a devious edge to it "GETTING REVENGE ON ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ENTRAPPED ME—," then her voice softened to normal "-sound?"

Both Rin's and Oliver's jaws dropped. James flew behind the two tweeting wildly.

"You can't do that!" Rin spoke up first. "We got our answer! Oliver put her back in the box."

"Is this how you treat me after all I did for you!?" the demon glared.

"You were put away because your harmless, childish antics turned to that of acts of pure evil!"

"Not my fault being evil is more fun," she shrugged. "But if you won't agree to playing with me, I'll have to force the issue!"

"No stop!" Rin tried to turn to run but the monster grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Oliver, get out of here!"

"I can't leave you! I promised Len I wouldn't cause you any trouble!"

"LEN!" Akuma Rin sneered, "He is on the very top of my to torture, I mean, to play with list!"

"Oliver, just get out of here and get help!" Rin begged.

He shook his head, "I'll get that evil demon back in here on my own!"

"If you want me back in there, you'll have to take your girlfriend here with you!" Akuma Rin stated as bright white light engulfed them both. Oliver shielded his eyes with his arm and once the light dissipated, he blushed extremely red at the woman before him. She looked like a fully grown up Akuma Rin with two large golden horns protruded from her head and was clad in a very form fitting black leather dress.

"This is the form that appears when Rin and I combine powers. Call me Queen Akuma Rin!" The woman explained in a deep, sultry voice. "Now little boy, hand me the box."

"NEVER!" He ran out of that room as quickly as his two feet could carry him with James flying close behind.

"FOOLISH FOOL!" The woman screamed, "Go ahead and run! I will find you!"

Oliver made it outside and he continued on until Gakupo's house came into view. He was sure he'd know what to do! Oliver banged against the door until he remembered something: Len had mentioned a VanaN'Ice photo shoot earlier. Wasn't Gakupo a member of that band?

"Darn it!" Oliver wailed. Gakupo was gone posing for pictures, his father was in an un wake-able state for at least three hours, and his mom was at a far away business meeting. "I'm on my own…aren't I?" he muttered to James.

"It would seem so!" That ever so familiar deep feminine voice answered. She appeared from beneath the ground a couple of feet away from him, "I noticed you have many bandages on your body. Once I'm done with you, you are going to need many, many more!"

"I will defeat you!...Somehow!"

"I would just _love_to see a weakling like you try! I'm always up for a good laugh!"

"I'll show you!" But what was Oliver supposed to do against such a powerful monster? Yes, he was one too…least he assumed since both of his parents were. Maybe he had some powers too?

The demon shot her tongue out from her mouth and attempted to grab Oliver with it. He leapt out of the way just in the nick of time but was forced to duck and roll again to avoid another incoming attack. He held the box close to his chest.

Queen AkumaRin held her arms up in the air and a long, magenta colored staff appeared. "LETS TAKE THINGS UP A NOTCH!" she shot at Oliver a brilliant pink stream of magic at him.

_Direct hit_.

The young blond teen went flying backwards a few feet from his previous location. _Am…am I dead?_ There was a strange heaviness on his body. He opened his eyes to see he was dressed in a very frilly blue and white dress. On his head were two blue ribbons holding up his hair in two pig tails. On his legs and feet were knee high white socks and shiny blue pumps. "Ok, this is just weird!"

"Awwww, you are so cute!" The woman cooed in that of teenage Rin's voice. She sent her tongue out once more and while Oliver dived to get away, she snagged the box that had fallen after he had been hit by the earlier beam. The demon flipped the box into the air and she caught it expertly in her right hand. "That was easy!"

"Noooooo!" Oliver cried. How had he been so careless!

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The evil demon Queen cheered. "Now let's see what other outfits you would look cute in. Hmmm, how about a school swimsuit?"

"Pass!" Oliver yelped trying to avoid being hit again. He really didn't want to find out what kind of school swimsuit she was thinking of.

"Don't knock it until you try it!"

"How about you knock it off instead?" Len suddenly declared from up above.

Oliver never felt so happy, guilty, and scared at the same time in all his life. Len appeared in a giant black helicopter with prints of red roses all over it. He was dressed in some sort of cop type outfit with a blue rose on the side of his black hat and a sword strapped to his side. Len leapt from the airborne vehicle, did a few flips in mid air, and kicked the box that was in her grasp! It flew up in the air and James flew over to catch it.

"Ugh, YOU!" The demon spat as she stood back up, "You'll pay for that!"

"Release my sister this instant!" Len snarled drawing his sword.

"Wait, you know what's going on already?" Oliver asked. James dropped the box on the boy's head. "Ow! Oh, yay! Good job James"

"Kind of!" Len answered. "I vaguely remember having to fight this version of Rin in order to free the real Rin."

"Think you could do that again while I figure out how to re trap the demon in this box?"

"Will do!"

"Not going to happen!" Queen Akuma Rin quickly stuck her tongue out to grab at Oliver but was intercepted by Len's sword. She screamed when the slimy appendage was cut in two.

"No touchy!" Len grinned. The demon's tongue repaired itself at the speed of light. She growled and attacked using her staff like Len was using his sword.

The two began to duel, their weapons clashing violently every few seconds while Oliver frantically twisted and turned the box as if it were a rubik's cube. He eventually got it to glow.

"I think I got it!" he aimed the box at the demon Queen and twisted it just a little more so a bright yellow beam shot out of it.

Queen Akuma Rin smirked and moved, leaving Len in the beam's path.

_WHAM!_ Len went flying halfway down the street.

"Oh no!" Oliver muttered. He just took out the only help he had. No wait, Len was moving! But he looked a little different…his ears were large and pointy and a purple streak ran down his blond hair.

"AKUMA LEN IS BACK BABY!" He announced with arms spread. The voice emitting from him currently sounded like the one that had been arguing with Akuma Rin inside the box.

"Please tell me that was all the demons trapped in here!" Oliver begged the inanimate golden object.

"That terrible contraption should be destroyed!" Akuma Len sneered pointing at it.

"Shall wee put aside our differences for the moment and destroy it?" Queen Akuma Rin suggested.

"Sounds good!"

Ok…so Oliver did way worst than he had predicted. Not only did he take out the only other person that was helping him but he turned him _against _him!

"Papa, I am so sorry. I should've listened…" Oliver whispered as two freakishly long tongues came full speed towards him. _Rin, Len? Sorry I couldn't save you two, I'm so useless…_ One tongue smacked him in his bandaged eye. _And sorry to all those who are going to meet the same fate as me right now! _The tongue that hit his bandaged eye retracted and took the bandage along with it. The other tongue had hit him in the gut, knocking him a good distance. Oliver lay where he had landed heavily, staring up at the sky through…two eyes? The second eye gave his world a strange red tinge.

"_You are not useless! Far from it."_ A voice in his mind said. _"Now that your full potential has been released, you can take out those demons!"__  
><em>  
><em>"We can?"<em> Oliver asked it sheepishly.

_"Of course YOU can, now get up and fight!"_

And get up did Oliver do feeling a new surge of…strength? Power?

"What's up with his eye?" Queen Akuma Rin wondered aloud. Akuma Len was too distracted with picking the bandage off of his tongue to respond.

Oliver ran at an incredibly high speed towards them with the box held firmly in his hands. He was extremely determined now compared to earlier when he was ready to give it all up. _Oliver the demon slayer, sounds like an awesome title to have!_

The demon Queen swung her staff towards Oliver, who ducked and did a back flip that kicked the staff from the monster's grasp. James hit it to help push it back further so Queen Akuma Rin couldn't snatch it from the air. Akuma Len's tongue came shooting at James, who dodged and flew past Queen Akuma Rin's face, causing her to be smacked by the tongue instead.

"YOU IDIOT, DON'T HIT ME!" she shrieked.

"It was an accident, geeze!" Akuma Len yelled back.

"Oh was it really you LIAR?"

While they bickered, Oliver grabbed the dropped staff and channeled its power through his body. Once confident he could wield it decently (by changing his clothes back to his normal outfit), he whistled for the demons' attentions. "Did you two forget something?" Both creatures turned their heads towards him, only to be hit by a pink beam shot from the staff. Oliver smiled hoping he knocked them out so he could work the golden box some more. Instead…all he had done was make them switch into each other's clothes! Akuma Len screeched and attempted to pull the skirt further down his legs. Queen Akuma Rin stared down at the clothes she was currently sporting with slight disdain. Oliver twirled the staff around his head and shot another beam, this time green, at them both. Queen Akuma Rin dodged but Akuma Len got hit dead on!

"I'm going to feel this one in the morning!" He groaned before passing out.

"Good job but you'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" The demon queen taunted. James flew down to pull at her hair and peck at her scalp. "Aaaaah! You stupid animal!"

With her momentarily distracted, Oliver twirled the staff above his head again and shot out a rainbow colored beam. Just as the "Queen" finished swatting James away, she got smacked in the torso by the light. She got split in two, with one side being normal Rin and the other being the demon version.

The original Akuma Rin shook her head and grabbed Len's sword from her side. "I will not be defeated by YOU!"

She leapt towards him and Oliver estimated he wouldn't have much time to shoot another beam. So he used the staff to defend against the sword. When the weapon clanged against his, Oliver twisted it and after a small series of moves, managed to knock the sword out of her grip and onto the ground. Before the demon could reach for the blade, Oliver kicked it away towards the real Rin, whom quickly picked up the weapon and aimed it at her demon counter part.

"Ooh look at this!" Akuma Rin pouted. "Hey Akuma Len, wake up already and help!"

He slowly began rising to his feet only to have purple smoke appear behind him.

"I'm afraid to inform you that he will not be assisting you!" Gakupo yelled running out from the smoke and "slicing" Akuma Len in half with his own glowing violet blade. Normal Len fell into Kaito's arms while his demon self rolled away to a safer distance

"Oliver!" Gakupo called out, "To put the box in trap mode, turn it in the opposite direction of how you released them!"

"Oh!" he felt incredibly stupid for not having tried that first, "Thank you!"

"We must return now, can I trust you to finish this?"

"You can count on me!"

Satisfied, Gakupo turned his back to him and teleported his two band mates back to where ever the photoshoot was being held.

"No way I'm going back in there!" Akuma Rin made a mad dash for him, ducking below Rin's sword swing at her neck and attempted to grab the box from Oliver's hand but he spun around and a beautiful blue beam shot from the box, encasing the demon and sending here inside.

"Olly, over here!" Rin called out trying to keep Akuma Len at bay. Oliver shot a beam at him and managed to snag him on the first try.

"Now for the finale!" Oliver threw the box into the air, twirled the staff, shot out a black beam and created a mini black hole that immediately sucked the box inside of it. Then he threw the staff into it as well just as it began disappearing.

It was all over.

_Finally._

Oliver fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Rin quietly walked over to him with a certain item in her hand.

"I believe this is yours." she said gently placing the bandage back onto his reddish colored eye. The power Oliver felt previously disappeared and left him feeling even more exhausted. "You were really amazing back there!"

"Wha-?" Oliver shook his head. "You and Len and Gakupo were way more amazing than me! I was—," Rin cut him off by placing both of her hands on each of his cheeks and giving him a kiss. Oliver's entire face changed to a deep crimson red.

"Just accept the compliment," She whispered as she pulled away.

"Ok," he replied dreamily. Rin took his hand, lacing her fingers between his, and led him back to her house. James flew off back to the oak tree in front of his Oliver's home to rest for the remainder of the day.

…

"Phew, that was fun!" Kaito said returning home with Len and Gakupo right behind him.

"Well, well, look at that!" Gakupo pointed towards the couch. Oliver and Rin were snuggled up on the sofa fast asleep. Two plates of half eaten food, an opened pack of cookies, a pitcher of orange juice, and the TV playing some random movie made it clear what the two must've been up to prior to slumbering.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Len frowned. He started walking towards the two when Kaito grabbed him from behind. "Gah, Kaito!"

"Sssh, they're sleeping! Let's not bother them."

"I just wanted to carry Rin up to her _room. _I would leave _him_ alone on the couch."

"I'm sure Rin would appreciate it if we leave her where she is."

"I won't!"

"Come on, let me make you a banana split, those usually chill you out."

"But my sister! I—gah, let me go! Kaito! I can't leave Rin there—I swear, let me go!" Len continued fussing while Kaito dragged him out of the room. Gakupo chuckled quietly to himself when suddenly the phone started ringing.

"Gakupo, could you answer that please?" Kaito asked from the kitchen.

He obliged and picked up, "Hello? Ah Al, yes, your son is here and safe. He's also sleeping…I can tell Kaito that yes…He is fine with Oliver staying over…have a good evening…," As Gakupo placed the phone back on the receiver, Oliver's eye fluttered opened.

"Ah, Mister Gakupo! Um…did you—?"

"You did well in defeating those troublesome demons and imprisoning them back within the box. I was also very impressed by how you entrapped that box into a black hole where it can never be retrieved again."

"Thank you but…is my Dad mad?"

Gakupo shook his head. "I did not tell him for I trust you will do that when he asks where the box has gone."

"Oh…"

"For now, you should rest."

"Right…but Mister Gakupo?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know exactly how I defeated the demons if you weren't there?"

Gakupo grinned, "Some things are better left a mystery Oliver."

Oliver was perfectly ok with that answer. He had enough with the supernatural for one day...

* * *

><p><strong>If you ever listenedwatched to the song/PV "Pretty Panties AkumaRin Episode 0", you'd get the majority of those references xD I love the Demon Rin that formed when the two Rin's combined. Well, hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! ^^**


End file.
